Graphics-based computer games, typically referred to as “video” games, have evolved significantly in the last three decades. Early video games provided only basic monochromatic images and required only simple playing strategies. Conventional video games, however, employ dazzling three-dimensional color images, and many offer elaborate storylines with sophisticated playing strategies. As a result, the popularity of video games has increased dramatically in the last few years. Some age groups even play video games more often on average than they watch television or participate in other forms of entertainment.
One reoccurring criticism of conventional video games, however, is that their sophistication lures frequent players into a sedentary lifestyle. This criticism is particularly disconcerting with regard to younger children, for whom exercise and other physical activity is important for their future health. Some video game manufacturers have attempted to address this problem by providing interactive games. These games require some physical activity from the player to control the operation of the game. The amount of physical activity permitted by these interactive video games, however, is limited. For example, these interactive video games typically oblige the player to remain on a pressure sensitive pad or in front of a camera. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to develop video games that encourage significant physical activity from players, rather than discouraging physical activity.